Sens dessus dessous - OS
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la Quatrième grande Guerre Ninja. Nos jeunes shinobis sont âgés de 20 ans. Sasuke adore taquiner Sakura et ne s'en prive pas. La fleur de cerisier ne sait pas comment se comporter avec ce nouveau Sasuke, mettant la vie et le coeur de la jeune kunoichi sens dessus dessous. Suite possible après 10 demandes. SasuSaku. Crédits: Kishimoto-sama


**One-Shot : Sans dessus dessous **

Sakura arrivait essoufflée sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept où Naruto s'exerçait seul en attendant les autres.

**_ Sakura-chan ! **cria le blond.

**_ Dis Naruto, tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke par hasard ?** demanda la rose avec un regard plein d'espoir.

**_ Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?**

La fleur de cerisier poussa un soupir de déception en entendant la réponse de son meilleur ami. L'éclat de colère que Naruto voyait briller dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille ne laissait rien présager de bon pour leur coéquipier.

**_ Désolé, Sakura-chan...**

**_ T'en fais pas mais si je le trouve, cet Uchiwa de malheur, il va souffrir !**

La voix pleine de menaces contenues fit frissonner notre pauvre Naruto qui plaignait presque son ami Sasuke. Les poings de Sakura faisaient vraiment très mal et le blond le savait très bien. Il était heureux de ne pas être sa victime, aujourd'hui. Le ténébreux avait intérêt à ne pas montrer le bout de son nez devant Sakura tant qu'elle ne serait pas calmée, s'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie.

**_ Bon, je reviens ! Je vais le chercher !**

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du futur Hokage, la rose partit au pas de course en direction du village dans l'espoir de trouver l'Uchiwa.

Quelques instant après le départ de la fleur, alors que notre blond préféré enchaînait des mouvements de taijutsu, il vit Sasuke venir dans sa direction d'un pas nonchalant.

**_ Sakura te cherche et elle est sur les nerfs, **le prévint-il en guise de bonjour.

**_ Hn.**

Cette nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'inquiéter, Naruto se demandait si son ami n'était pas devenu un peu cinglé. Sasuke arborait sur son visage un sourire en coin qui étonna son coéquipier. Le brun était vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui.

**_ Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? **demanda le blond.

Le dernier héritier du clan Uchiwa posa ses yeux d'obsidienne sur Naruto, et celui-ci put apercevoir, pendant quelque secondes, une lueur de malice.

**_ Je l'ai embrassée,** répondit l'Uchiwa blasé. **Après l'avoir attachée à un poteau,** précisa-t-il sous le regard interloqué de Naruto. **Pour la faire taire, elle posait des questions trop embarrassantes auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre.**

L'hôte de Kyubi était littéralement statufié par la surprise, ce qui amusa le brun. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel comportement de la part de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, tout à coup ? Naruto ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça, mais pour que Sakura soit en colère à ce point contre Sasuke, il devait y avoir autre chose encore.

Il était vrai que depuis son retour au village, il y avait de cela un an, Sasuke était un peu plus ouvert – seulement avec les membres de son équipe, il ne fallait pas trop lui demander non plus – et taquinait volontiers la seule fille de l'équipe qui ne savait pas toujours comment réagir.

Naruto savait que Sakura était encore amoureuse de l'héritier Uchiwa mais qu'elle le gardait pour elle, ne voulant pas souffrir davantage s'il la rejetait encore une fois.

Il ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions car un nuage de fumée fit son apparition devant les deux jeunes hommes, laissant voir leur sensei.

**_ Salut les jeunes, **lança Kakashi sans lever les yeux de son livre fétiche.

**_ Kakashi-sensei !** le salua Naruto toujours aussi surexcité.

**_ Hn.**

Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre pendant quelques secondes et remarqua l'absence de deux personnes.

**_ Où sont Sakura et Sai ?**

**_ Sai ne viendra pas car il part bientôt en mission et...**

**_ Sakura me cherche pour se venger,** le coupa Sasuke s'attirant le regard intéressé du sensei.

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants. Sentant un chakra familier approcher, Kakashi se tourna et vit avec amusement son élève féminine arriver en fulminant. Ses cheveux roses volaient au vent et même lui devait admettre que la vue n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Sakura avait grandi et était devenue une belle jeune femme.

**_ Tiens, voilà Sakura,** fit-il remarquer en replongeant dans son livre.

À ces paroles, Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent et virent arriver la fleur de cerisier encore bien remontée. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et vit qu'il était toujours égal à lui même : calme et impassible.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Sakura avait les poings serrés comme si elle mourrait d'envie de frapper quelqu'un. Elle ignora le brun et parlait avec Naruto sous l'œil moqueur de Sasuke et attendri du ninja copieur. Sentant le regard onyx de l'Uchiwa lui brûler le dos, la fleur de cerisier se retourna vivement vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

Attention, l'orage allait éclater, se dit le sensei en voyant l'extrême tension dans le corps de la jeune fille.

**_ Uchiwa ! Espèce de crétin dégénéré !** vociféra la rose en faisant un pas vers lui. **Tu vas me le payer !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Sakura était vraiment hors d'elle, songea avec amusement Kakashi.

Sasuke la fixa de ses prunelles noires d'où perçait une pointe d'amusement. Il croisa les bras, montrant ainsi qu'il s'en moquait royalement.

**_ Et alors ?**

Sakura ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de contenir sa colère et sa frustration. Au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, le ténébreux la devança :

**_ Tu n'avais qu'à me repousser,** la nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. **Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne pouvais pas.**

N'y tenant plus, Sakura envoya son poing dans le visage de Sasuke de mauvaiseté mais celui-ci esquiva sans problème son attaque, toujours les bras croisés.

**_ Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, en plus, **continua-t-il à l'énerver alors qu'il évitait un coup de pied.

**_ Tiens, prends ça ! **fit-elle en parvenant à le frapper à la jambe.

Sasuke décolla et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur pendant un bref instant puis se remit péniblement debout en évitant de trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Elle avait réussi à le toucher et le blesser, songea-t-il à la fois étonné et agacé.

Kakashi et Naruto ne manquaient pas une miette de la scène hilarante qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. Voir Sakura dans cet état était toujours une source d'amusement, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas victimes de sa colère légendaire, bien sûr.

Le ninja copieur ne lâchait pas ses deux élèves des yeux et put constater avec plaisir que Sakura avait fait beaucoup de progrès, vu qu'elle arrivait à tenir tête à l'Uchiwa, même si celui-ci ne se donnait pas à fond. Chose impensable quelques années auparavant.

Naruto, lui, se retenait de rire devant la déculottée que se prenait son meilleur ami. Il allait pouvoir l'embêter avec ça pendant encore longtemps.

**_ Sakura-chan ! T'es la meilleure !** l'encouragea le blond avec de grands gestes.

Elle le remercia avec un sourire puis se concentra de nouveau sur son adversaire qui avait du mal à tenir debout. Sasuke se pinçait les lèvres pour contenir sa douleur et ne pas la montrer. Quel idiot, songea la jeune fille. Toujours sa foutue fierté d'Uchiwa ! Mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le battre, même blessé. Enfin, elle allait essayer quand même et faire de son mieux.

Après un dernier auto-encouragement, la fleur de cerisier sauta par dessus le ténébreux et atterrit souplement sur une branche située au dessus de lui. Elle profita que Sasuke regardait sa blessure et pas elle pour créer un clone et se cacher dans les buisson en diminuant fortement son chakra. La rose ne lâchait pas le combat de Sasuke contre son clone et se dit qu'il arrivait quand même à bien se débrouiller.

Elle en profitait pour le regarder, le trouvant toujours aussi attirant et même plus. Elle était une femme et amoureuse, qui plus est. Alors il était normal qu'elle profite de la première occasion pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

Soudain elle sentit une présence familière à ses côtés mais il était déjà trop tard. Sasuke l'envoya faire un vol plané pour atterrir une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Avant même que Sakura n'ait pu faire un seul geste, l'héritier Uchiwa s'assit à califourchon sur elle en lui maintenant les mains au dessus de sa tête. Le corps de la jeune fille se tendit imperceptiblement à ce contact tant désiré et redouté à la fois. Elle vit avec appréhension le beau visage de Sasuke se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Il s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant de toucher ses lèvres et lui fit inutilement remarquer, avec un sourire de vainqueur :

**_ J'ai gagné, Sakura.**

En sentant le souffle chaud du brun lui caresser les lèvres, la disciple de Tsunade se sentit frémir de désir. Mais elle espérait – sans trop y croire – que Sasuke n'aurait rien remarqué.

**_ Je me vengerai,** chuchota Sakura en tentant de se dégager. **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Sasuke Uchiwa.**

**_ Hn.**

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se releva enfin pour se remettre en position assise sur la rose. Sasuke prenait beaucoup de plaisir à taquiner Sakura de cette façon. Il ignorait la raison de ce comportement mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela le changeait de la haine qui avait toujours accompagné sa vie, jusqu'alors.

Le brun se sentait bizarrement bien avec elle alors qu'il pouvait à peine la supporter au temps où ils venaient tous les trois de devenir des genins. Cependant, plutôt se couper une main que de le lui avouer, il était un Uchiwa quand même.

Il se releva doucement par égard pour sa jambe blessée tandis que Kakashi et Naruto se rapprochaient d'eux, l'un avec un sourire caché par son masque et l'autre affichant un sourire moqueur à l'intention de Sasuke. Sakura, elle, fulminait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

**_ N'empêche que Sakura-chan t'a bien eu sur ce coup-là,** fit le blond en lui montrant l'état de sa jambe.

Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto se dirigea vers la fleur de cerisier pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il lui tendait la main qu'elle attrapa avec gratitude, vidée de presque tout son chakra.

**_ Merci, Naruto.**

Heureusement que son meilleur ami la soutenait, sinon elle serait tombée. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se doutait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas debout seule. Avisant la blessure de Sasuke, Sakura éprouvait une petite pointe de culpabilité qu'elle refoula avec peine. Ce genre de choses arrivait assez fréquemment à l'entraînement, elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable.

**_ Sasuke, fais voir ta jambe, **lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

**_ Pas la peine, **refusa doucement l'Uchiwa. **Ménage-toi et garde ton chakra, je peux aller à l'hôpital.**

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel devant la réponse prévisible du brun.

**_ Ne discute pas.**

Le jeune homme poussa discrètement un soupir devant l'entêtement de sa coéquipière et se résigna à se faire soigner, sous peine de se prendre un coup douloureux. Même sur le point de s'évanouir, elle insistait pour l'aider. Elle devrait penser à elle, plutôt. Sasuke s'assit sur une souche d'arbre fraîchement coupé et laissa la medic-nin l'examiner.

En soignant son amour de toujours, Sakura s'aperçut que sa colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle n'arrivait jamais à rester en colère contre lui bien longtemps, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Naruto ne lâchait pas ses deux amis de son regard océan, se demandant pourquoi ils évitaient de se regarder. Bon, Sakura soignait la blessure de l'héritier Uchiwa et devait rester concentrée afin de ne commettre aucune erreur, mais Sasuke ? Il n'avait pas d'excuse.

Le blond aperçut de légères rougeurs sur les joues du ténébreux. Tiens donc ! Ce serait donc ça ? Il se promit alors de lui demander quand ils se retrouveraient tous les deux.

**_ Ça y est, j'ai terminé,** annonça la rose en se redressant avec l'aide du blond.

**_ Hn.**

Un Uchiwa restait un Uchiwa, même avec le temps qui passait, songea le ninja copieur en retenant un sourire. Il était vraiment fier de ses élèves. Ils étaient tous les quatre – n'oublions pas Sai – devenus des ninjas accomplis sur qui on pouvait compter et Naruto avait été désigné par Tsunade-sama en tant que son successeur au poste de Hokage.

Même si Sasuke avait déserté le village afin de tuer son frère et même si il avait voulu détruire Konoha, Kakashi savait que son jeune élève avait réussi à apaiser sa haine grâce à Naruto. Il leur faisait confiance autant à tous et savait qu'il pouvait leur confier sa vie sans la moindre hésitation.

**_ Bon salut les jeunes ! **fit-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Les membres restants de l'équipe sept étaient on ne peut plus blasés par le comportement de leur sensei. Ils prirent tous les trois le chemin du retour en marchant tranquillement. Le silence qui régnait fut brisé par une question.

**_ Je vous invite à manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, **dit Naruto avec un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. **Ça vous tente ?**

**_ Moi, je veux bien,** accepta Sakura dans un souffle.

**_ Hn, pourquoi pas ?**

**_ Alors, en route mauvaise troupe !**

Alors qu'ils reprirent la route en direction du village, Sasuke jetait des regards en coin à la fleur de cerisier, soutenue par leur blond de coéquipier. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le soigner, avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait. Mais comme d'habitude, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant, elle était à bout de force.

Cependant, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien – Uchiwa oblige – le geste de Sakura lui avait fait plaisir. Il se rappelait encore du contact de sa peau avec la sienne et rien que d'y penser, son corps entier fut parcouru de frémissements imperceptibles.

Pourquoi lui faisait-elle tant d'effet ? C'était la seule fille avec qui cela était arrivé. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation avec Karin. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il embrassé Sakura, à deux reprises ?

Alors que la rose était rentrée chez elle afin de se reposer correctement, les deux jeunes hommes se baladaient tranquillement dans le village. Les rues étaient encore animées et réchauffaient le cœur meurtri de l'héritier Uchiwa. Dire qu'il avait failli détruire ce village paisible où il avait grandi !

Mais il ne fallait plus penser à tout ça ! Il s'était fait habilement manipuler par son ancêtre et il se dégoûtait pour ça.

Sasuke ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car la voix enjouée de Naruto l'arracha de ses sombres pensées :

**_ Dis Sas'ke ?**

**_ Hn ?**

Le blond s'arrêta et attendit que son ami fasse de même. Il se posa en face de lui et lui dit goguenard :

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura ?**

**_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

L'impatience contenue dans la voix du brun fit sourire le futur Hokage. Comme ça, le grand et fort Sasuke Uchiwa aurait une faiblesse en la personne de la rose ? Intéressant... Naruto se jura de lui faire cracher le morceau, par tous les moyens.

**_ Kakashi-sensei et moi t'avons vu l'embrasser, pendant votre combat... On dirait que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher... **

Sasuke se figea en entendant ces mots. Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ? Il était un Uchiwa, quand même ! Il savait résister à toute sorte de tentation... « Sauf quand Sakura Haruno est dans les parages » se moqua sa conscience.

**_ Arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosse que ton estomac,** soupira Sasuke en reprenant le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Manque de chance, Naruto se mit à le suivre en continuant de le titiller.

**_ Tu ne t'es pas vu penché sur elle, la température avait monté d'un cran autour de vous.**

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de lui parler de leur coéquipière ? C'était franchement énervant !

**_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ?** dit le brun trop calmement.

Naruto ne s'y laissa pas tromper. Apparemment, la patience de l'Uchiwa avait atteint ses limites et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les franchisse. Le blond prit un visage sérieux et planta ses prunelles bleu océan dans les ténèbres de son ami.

**_ Quelque chose te turlupine, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_ De quoi tu parles, enfin ?**

L'hôte de Kyubi garda le silence pendant quelques secondes pour ménager son effet et lâcha dans un soupir :

**_ Sakura-chan.**

Le cœur du dernier Uchiwa manqua un battement. À chaque fois que son nom était mentionné dans une conversation, le jeune homme perdait ses moyens – bien sûr sans que personne ne le remarque.

**_ Depuis ton retour au village,** reprit Naruto, **tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement avec elle.**

**_ Hn.**

**_ Tu recherches sa présence constamment, à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle, tu tends l'oreille, quand un homme la regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance, tu t'énerves, **énuméra le blond sans pitié. **Et je peux continuer longtemps...**

Sasuke maudissait Naruto d'avoir tout remarqué.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Naruto,** soupira le brun perdu. **À chaque fois que Sakura est là, je me sens bien et quand elle s'en va, ma solitude revient.**

L'Uzumaki écoutait avec attention les confessions de son ami. Cela lui faisait penser à lui avec Hinata, il était aussi perdu que Sasuke. Ce serait donc ça ?

**_ J'ai toujours envie de la voir et de la serrer contre moi, c'est plus fort que moi...**

Pour Naruto, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute possible : Sasuke était tombé amoureux de la fleur de cerisier.

**_ Tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive, Naruto ?**

**_ Oui,** répondit-il brièvement.

Le futur Hokage posa une main sur l'épaule du brun comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

**_ Tu es amoureux d'elle, Sasuke.**

Sasuke se dit qu'il avait mal compris ce que Naruto avait dit. Mais vu l'expression du visage du blond, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Impossible ! Un Uchiwa ne tombait pas amoureux, ça ne pouvait pas être !

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire,** fit Naruto, un sourcil froncé. **Tu sais quoi : va demander à Sakura-chan ce qu'elle en pense, sans tout lui dire. Tu verras bien ce qu'elle va te répondre.**

Après un dernier signe de main, Sasuke vit Naruto s'éloigner vers le soleil couchant. Ce qu'il ne vit pas cependant, c'était le sourire heureux que le blond affichait sur ses lèvres.

L'Uchiwa se retourna et prit la direction de l'appartement de sa coéquipière d'un pas tranquille, en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas éjecter à cause de l'heure tardive.

Le soir tombait et Sakura regardait le coucher de soleil de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le visage mélancolique. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit incapable d'oublier le ténébreux qui faisait battre son cœur depuis l'Académie ?

Il était moins froid qu'avant avec elle, il ne la considérait plus comme un boulet. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de se lier d'amitié avec lui, elle en était heureuse et triste à la fois. Heureuse, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'enfin exister à ses yeux et triste, parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son baiser, quelques heures plus tôt.

Flash Back, quelques heures plus tôt :

_Sakura prit sa pochette à kunais sur sa table de nuit et l'accrocha à sa cuisse droite. Elle mit ensuite son bandeau sur la tête et une fois qu'elle était prête, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour avaler rapidement une tasse de café accompagnée d'un gâteau sec._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, la rose sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna discrètement la tête et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il posait ses perles noires sur elle et elle se sentit comme aspirée par ses ténèbres._

_**_ Salut Sasuke,**_ _le salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre en regardant la route._

_Sakura ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau._

_**_ Salut.**_

_Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Sakura prit la parole pour poser une question qui la tracassait depuis quelques temps._

_**_ Tout va comme tu veux ? Tu es souvent ailleurs, ces temps-ci...**_

_L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle disait une chose pareille._

_**_ Non, pas du tout,**_ _nia-t-il en bloc. _

_**_ Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux, si j'ai tort, dans ce cas ?**_

_Sasuke se retrouva pour la première fois de sa vie réduit au silence par une fille. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il avait, vu qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même ? Sakura était décidément devenue perspicace pendant son absence. _

_**_ Sasuke ?**_ _l'appela la rose en souriant d'un air narquois_. _**Je te parle mais tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées.**_

_**_ Hn.**_

_Ses questions devenaient embarrassantes et si il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien qu'on le mette mal à l'aise. En ayant assez de la curiosité mal placée de la fleur de cerisier, Sasuke disparut rapidement derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras. L'expression sur le visage de Sakura valait toutes les vengeances du monde, se dit Sasuke en retenant un sourire._

_Il prit les bras de sa coéquipière et les attacha autour d'un poteau qui traînait dans le coin. Avec les mains attachées dans le dos et acculée comme elle l'était, elle était coincée. _

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sasuke ?**_ _s'étonna la rose. __**Détache-moi !**_

_Il secoua négativement la tête, se réjouissant de la voir à sa merci. _

_Sakura ne comprenait vraiment pas le geste de Sasuke. Pourquoi l'avoir attachée à ce poteau ? Était-il gêné par ses questions ? Il avait donc quelque chose à cacher, alors. Ravie de sa découverte, la rose attira son attention et lui demanda, un brin taquine :_

_**_ Que caches-tu, Sasuke ? On dirait que mes questions te dér...**_

_Sakura n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue. Sasuke l'embrassait, songea-t-elle avec stupeur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais elle oublia toutes les questions qu'elle avait encore en tête quand le jeune homme la serra contre lui._

_Ce baiser lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Le corps de Sasuke frémissait tout contre le sien, une chaleur insidieuse montait en elle et menaçait de prendre le contrôle. _

_Sasuke, lui, se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le goût sucré des lèvres de Sakura l'enivrait, c'est comme une drogue dont il ne pourrait plus se passer. Il se sentit frémir tout contre elle et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il interrompit le baiser brutalement, les laissant tous les deux sur leur faim._

_**_ Pourquoi ? **__demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc une fois qu'elle avait récupéré son souffle._

_**_ Tu parlais trop.**_

Fin Flash Back.

Sakura savait que Sasuke avait apprécié ce baiser autant qu'elle, alors pourquoi faire comme si il n'avait pas existé ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila sa tenue de nuit constituée d'un short blanc et d'un débardeur vert et se lava les dents avant d'aller dormir. Pour oublier ce qui s'était passé.

La rose était dans son lit prête à s'endormir quand elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Mais qui pouvait venir la voir à cette heure-ci ? Elle se leva rapidement de mauvaise grâce et alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que c'était Sasuke !

**_ Désolé de venir si tard,** s'excusa-t-il. **Je te dérange, Sakura ?**

**_ J'allais me coucher mais tu ne me déranges pas, **fit Sakura avec un sourire, sa mauvaise humeur passée. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**_ Je voulais te parler...**

Sa surprise passée, elle l'invita à la suivre dans la salle à manger où elle leur servit une tasse de café chacun. Elle prit place sur la chaise en face de lui et attendit qu'il lui explique les raisons de sa visite nocturne.

**_ Je t'écoute, Sasuke.**

Le brun but une gorgée de café afin de se donner une contenance. Il ne pensait pas que cela allait être aussi difficile. Et puis la tenue légère de la fleur de cerisier ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il inspira profondément puis commença à parler :

**_ Naruto m'a dit de venir te voir mais...**

**_ C'est grave ? **s'inquiéta soudain Sakura.

En effet, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle le voyait aussi perturbé et elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça.

**_ Non, enfin je ne crois pas,** la rassura Sasuke. **C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile à dire.**

La jeune fille était perplexe. Depuis quand Sasuke était-il aussi hésitant ? Surtout avec elle ? Cependant, elle le trouvait vraiment attendrissant, comme ça. Elle le garda pour elle car elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

**_ Voilà... Naruto pense que je... suis amoureux...** souffla-t-il, gêné par sa confession.

Il n'aimait pas se mettre à nu devant Sakura – et qui que ce soit d'autre – mais elle seule pourrait lui dire si c'était vraiment le cas. Elle l'avait aimé quand ils étaient plus jeunes alors elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

La révélation de Sasuke causa un choc à notre belle Sakura. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais alors pas du tout. Sasuke, amoureux ? Mais de qui ? Et surtout, comment c'était arrivé ?

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle ?** lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre en posant sa tasse.

Son cœur s'était brisé dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait que trop bien que ce n'était pas elle, il l'avait rejeté plusieurs fois. Elle se disait que la fille avait bien de la chance. Sakura retint un soupir de désespoir et se concentra de nouveau sur les paroles de son ami – il ne pouvait être que ça, à présent.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer... Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots.**

La jeune fleur ne put retenir un sourire à cette évocation. C'est vrai que Sasuke n'avait jamais été très bavard, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

**_ Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien, comme si tous mes problèmes avaient disparu. J'ai tout le temps envie de la serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser et je déteste ça. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même quand elle est là. Je veux qu'elle m'appartienne entièrement. Mon cœur s'emballe et je ne sais plus quoi faire... Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas à moi me fait souffrir et le regard des autres hommes me rend fou de jalousie.**

Au fur et à mesure des explications de l'héritier Uchiwa – qui n'avait jamais parlé autant, soit dit en passant – Sakura sentait son cœur se serrer davantage.

**_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Sakura ?**

**_ Tu ne peux pas le combattre, Sasuke,** répondit la rose en prenant soin de ne pas montrer sa souffrance. **Tu es amoureux, Naruto avait raison, pour une fois.**

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis répondit à sa dernière question, sans le regarder :

**_ Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire : avoue-lui tes sentiments et tu verras si elle les rejette ou les accepte.**

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle se rendit dans la cuisine remplir les deux tasses du breuvage noir alors que le ténébreux l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Des larmes traîtresses coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle les essuya rageusement. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation de la part de Sasuke. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'il puisse tomber amoureux, lui qui ne ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne par peur de souffrir ?

Après quelques minutes, ses larmes se tarirent. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée, même si elle en souffrait le martyre. Il méritait d'être heureux, même sans elle. Au moment où elle allait se retourner pour le rejoindre, deux bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais que faisait-il ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_ **Pourquoi tu pleurais ?** chuchota tendrement la voix de Sasuke à son oreille.

**_ Je ne pleurais pas, tu as dû rêver...**

**_ Hn.**

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas un mot. Il avait très bien vu les traces laissées par les larmes sur ses joues. Il enfouit soudain sa tête dans le cou de Sakura, la faisant frissonner.

**_ Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, tu mettais beaucoup de temps à revenir,** souffla-t-il sur la peau de son cou.

Sasuke sentit le corps tout entier de la fleur de cerisier frissonner tout contre lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet. Mais il en était heureux.

Malgré son trouble grandissant, la fleur de cerisier posa ses deux mains sur celles de Sasuke et essaya de les retirer. Cette promiscuité était de trop pour elle, son corps n'allait plus résister bien longtemps, malgré sa volonté de fer.

**_ Que fais-tu, Sasuke ?**

**_ Je suis tes conseils,** fit-il en l'embrassant sensuellement dans la nuque.

Sakura était perdue, là. Il suivait ses conseils, mais...

**_ Je t'aime comme un fou, Sakura,** chuchota-t-il avant de la retourner face à lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait être en train de rêver ! Mais oui, elle allait bientôt se réveiller et faire comme si ce rêve n'avait jamais existé. L'Uchiwa rompit le baiser au bout de quelques secondes, afin qu'ils reprennent tous les deux leur souffle.

**_ Mais... enfin...,** balbutia la rose, n'y croyant toujours pas.

**_ Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours,** dit-il en plongeant ses abysses noires dans les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander comment il le savait, Sasuke posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres et consentit à s'expliquer en la serrant contre lui :

**_ Certains regards ne trompent pas.**

Sakura croyait que son cœur allait éclater. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, elle avait du mal à y croire.

**_ Mais enfin... depuis quand ? **

**_ Je m'en suis rendu compte lors de notre dernière mission avec Kakashi-sensei et Yamato,** répondit-il. **Tu te souviens quand tu es partie te baigner ?**

**_ Oui et alors ?** **Ne me dis pas que...** commença la rose en armant son poing.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse.

**_ J'étais parti chercher du bois pour le feu quand je t'ai vue danser sur l'eau,** continua Sasuke. **Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, on aurait dit une fée.**

La fleur de cerisier était touchée par ses paroles. Mais elle ne dit rien, attendant la suite de son récit.

**_ Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que c'était toi,** avoua-t-il un peu gêné. **Quand je l'ai compris, tu partais en direction du campement.**

Cette confession avait épuisé l'Uchiwa, il n'avait jamais parlé autant à quelqu'un. Il sentit Sakura se serrer davantage contre lui et l'entourer de ses bras comme si elle l'empêchait de s'éloigner d'elle.

**_ Jamais plus je ne parlerai autant,** soupira Sasuke en relevant la tête de la rose pour la regarder dans les yeux. **Je voulais juste t'expliquer du mieux possible.**

Sakura éclata de rire en entendant la phrase de Sasuke. Elle songea avec amusement qu'il avait assez parlé pour toute une vie, là. Mais peu importe qu'il ne parle plus autant, maintenant elle savait qu'il l'aimait et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle y resterait toute sa vie, et même plus.

**_ Je n'y croyais plus,** soupira la jeune fille en posant sa tête tout contre le cœur du jeune homme. **Chaque jour qui passait, ma souffrance augmentait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je te le dire : je t'ai toujours aimé, Sasuke, même durant le temps où tu étais l'ennemi de Konoha.**

Sous le poids de sa confession, Sakura sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et se cacha le visage contre le torse du brun. Mais celui-ci les avait vu : il releva la tête de la rose et essuya les gouttes qui tombaient une à une. Sasuke plongea ses orbes noires dans les émeraudes humides de sa belle. Jamais ses yeux verts n'avaient été aussi beaux.

Il ne pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Mais maintenant, il allait rester à ses côtés et plus jamais elle ne souffrirait par sa faute, il s'en faisait la promesse.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fleur. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Sakura et commença à la caresser du bout de ses doigts. Les tremblements qu'il avait provoqués dans le corps de celle qu'il aimait lui plaisaient au plus haut point.

La température montait dans la pièce quand Sasuke commença à descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de sa compagne. Elle gémit faiblement et se serra davantage contre lui. La rose passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sasuke et commença à frôler son dos de haut en bas, lui arrachant un soupir. Se sentant perdre pied, Sakura les conduisit tous les deux dans sa chambre afin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Trouvant que ce n'était pas assez rapide, Sasuke enleva lui-même son t-shirt, exposant à la vue de Sakura son torse musclé. Sakura déglutit devant le corps de Sasuke. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Le jeune homme la porta comme une princesse et la posa sur le lit où il la rejoignit aussitôt.

**_ Sasuke ! **gémit faiblement la fleur de cerisier.

Comprenant ce qu'elle désirait, il se mit en devoir de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de Sakura avec envie et lorsqu'il passa ses doigts en dessous du tissu qui recouvrait son buste, Sasuke crut défaillir. L'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait et sa douceur dépassait ses espérances. Il caressa le ventre plat de la rose et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Sakura, elle, n'était pas en reste. Ses mains parcouraient fébrilement le corps de son amant et elle rompit le baiser pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle le vit fermer ses yeux et retenir un soupir de bien-être. Sasuke lui retira son débardeur, elle se retrouva à demi-nue devant lui. Elle avait peur de lire de la déception dans son regard et par réflexe, Sakura cacha son corps de ses mains. Le brun les lui écarta doucement en embrassant chacun de ses doigts.

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher de moi,** lui dit-il tendrement. **Tu es belle, Sakura.**

Ses paroles la grisaient, savoir qu'il la trouvait belle valait tous les trésors de la Terre.

Le jeune homme se mit à l'embrasser de plus belle et se positionna sur elle. Avec ses mains, il commença à titiller la poitrine de la rose qui se cambra sous lui. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la fleur lui fit perdre la tête. Elle se donnait entièrement à lui et lui faisait confiance.

**_ Sakura, tu es sûre de toi ?** lui demanda le brun essoufflé.

**_ Tais-toi et aime-moi,** soupira-t-elle en commençant à haleter.

Une explosion de sensation naquit en Sakura qui ne savait comment réagir. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et les caresses de Sasuke l'enivrait au delà du supportable. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du brun taquiner son nombril, elle ne put réprimer un intense gémissement. Il la faisait sienne et elle adorait ça. Son cœur tout entier brûlait d'amour et de désir, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi entière qu'à cet instant.

Sasuke les débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de la peau de l'autre faisait naître dans leur corps des frémissements intenses et le jeune homme sentit son désir atteindre son paroxysme.

**_ Sakura, je ne peux plus...**

**_ Je sais, vas-y, **le pria-t-elle fiévreusement.

Il entra en elle d'un seul coup de rein et s'immobilisa aussitôt en ayant senti Sakura se raidir.

**_ Tout va bien ? **s'inquiéta-t-il en l'entendant pousser un gémissement de douleur.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, ça va passer.**

La douleur que Sakura avait ressenti disparaissait au fur et à mesure que son plaisir grandissait. Le fait de sentir l'homme qu'elle aimait en elle valait bien toutes les souffrances du monde. La fleur de cerisier embrassa langoureusement le brun afin qu'il continue. La danse de l'amour reprit donc entre les deux jeunes amants sous l'oeil indulgent de la Lune, témoin secret de leurs ébats.

Des gémissements, des soupirs et des grognements de plaisir s'élevaient dans cette chambre devenue le théâtre de leur amour. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer en se disant que ce n'était que le commencement.

**_ Maintenant, tu m'appartiens,** fit Sasuke longtemps plus tard en serrant la rose contre lui.

**_ Tout comme tu m'appartiens,** répliqua Sakura, les yeux fermés.

Le commencement d'une vie d'amour et de bonheur à deux.


End file.
